


Prince to Princess

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship, Trans Female Character, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Spencer is a single dad to a 9-year-old boy after his wife, Maeve, dies in child birth. One day he learn his prince is a princess.





	Prince to Princess

"Bow down to me, for I deserve to be your ruler," Spencer's usually quiet and gentle son Max demands. Spencer looks at his son for a while with a smile.

"Max, what are you doing?" Spencer asks. Max, whose wearing a white dress and a crown crawls into his dad's lap.

Max sighs sadly and leans against his dad's chest. "Daddy. I don't like my body very much. I want to have a body like aunt JJ, or aunt Emily, or aunt Penelope. I love you, too! You are very handsome, but your body isn't what I want for me," Max tries to explain.

Spencer laughs at his 9-year-old. "Max, are you trying to tell me you're a girl?" Spencer asks. He could help finding his son - no DAUGHTER - utterly adorable. 

Max looks down. "I'm sorry Daddy. I know I'm not supposed to be a girl but I just want to be. I don't want to be boy. I don't feel like a boy. I'm sorry," Max starts to cry. 

Spencer rubs his daughter's back. "Oh baby, it's okay. It's not bad and it's not your fault. Sweetheart, if you're a girl, I need to rename you." He, of course, didn't care if his baby was a girl. He just wanted to be able to name his child like any parent. 

Max's eyes light up. Not only was her father accepting her, but also was will willing to rename her. "Please Daddy! Name me now, name me now!" Max begs excitedly.

Spencer laughs happily. "Okay, what about Katie?" Spencer asks. Katie nods excitedly. "I guess everyone will have to find out soon. How about I bring you to work tomorrow and we get you transferred to a new school, sound good?" Spencer asks, which Katie agrees to right away.

She knew she would be in aunt Penelope's room so she won't get in the way or be somehow put in danger.  Katie also loves coloring with her aunt Penelope. 

"Okay sweetheart. Can you get in your pajamas so I can clean your dress for tomorrow and have you relax for bed?" Katie nods and rushes out of the room. Spencer smiles and starts saving for when his daughter's older to get her surgeries and for her collage.

                             ▪¤▪☆▪¤▪

Spencer was looking at Maeve's old dresses from when she was a kid. He remembered saving her, their first date, her proposing to him, their wedding, finding out she was pregnant, him promising to take care of their child, and her dying after their child was born.

Spencer sighs, feeling himself start to cry. He quickly chose a dress he knew he daughter would love and went to put by her bed on a chair.

He soon realized it was 2 AM and he wasn't getting to sleep. Spencer sighs and sits at his desk. Spencer takes out some files from there last case two days ago. He was doing some of the other's work plus it had been a week long case.

Spencer was silently praying there wouldn't be another case tomorrow. One could only hope.

                           ▪¤▪☆▪¤▪

Spencer and Katie walk into the bullpen. Katie takes a deep breath, extremely nervous. Spencer pulls her closer. "Guys, they're someone I would you all to remeet," Spencer says, grabbing the team's attention, "Guys, this is my daughter, Katie Reid."

 Katie looks up at her family and waves. David smiles and pick her up. Katie giggles and hug the man she sees as a grandfather. Her mommy's side hated her because they blame her for her mommy's death and her daddy doesn't like his dad.

Derek and Emily hug her next. "Why, I didn't know I was the uncle of such a beautiful princess! I must be a very lucky man," Derek says, making Katie light up like a Christmas tree. 

"Well, I guess the mean JJ, Penelope, and I will have to take you shopping," Emily says, JJ nodding in agreement. Katie giggles and silently says okay.

Penelope come out of her office. She looks and Katie before snatching her away from the other. "The princess is mine now! Muhaha!" Penelope says. They all laugh at her antics. 

"Actually Penelope, could you watch Katie for today?" Spencer asks. Penelope agrees quickly and brings Katie to her office.


End file.
